A ton of Oneshot's
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: just started this for whenever I feel like throwing in a Hetalia oneshot, since it's easier than having a bunch of separate stories on it. Just an idea! Got the first one up its Franada! Rated T because idk
1. Franada: Hockey mishaps

Alice: Wow, so this is gonna be a giant group of one-shots on pairs I support, and maybe if you REVIEW cough cough, you might get a one shot about YOUR fave pair!

Romano: Way to try to bribe the few readers you have…

Alice: Say what you will, I know you wear Spain's shirts to bed when he's not home!

Spain: Oh, Lovi! That's so cute! Come here, my love!

Romano: YOU BITCH, NOOOO- (get's picked up by Spain and carried to bed)

Alice: You can thank me later! 3

America: Alice doesn't own Hetalia!

Alice: Thank you Daddy America! (Lol yah, I'm American)

America: Huh? Iggy did we have a kid?

Alice: (face palm) gonna get this going…

. .. … ….

(FrAnada, France, Canada)

France disliked hockey. Very much so. But it made his boyfriend happy. And a happy Matthew makes a happy Francis.

"A-are you sure? You don't have to come. I know you don't love hockey, and you probably have something better to do-"

"Non! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I missed your championship game? I'll be there in just a moment!"

And with that, Francis hung up, getting in his car to pick up his little Canadian. A few radio songs and car horns later, he was knocking on the door of the blonde.

"Matthew! Etes-vous tous ensemble?" (Are you all set?)

There was some stumbling heard within the door, and it was suddenly yanked open by Matthew… In a skin tight under armor shirt, Francis noticed. He turned on some music in the car, and put Mattie's bag and stick in the back, and they were off.

"Francis?"

Matthew twiddled his fingers.

"Oui, mon cher?"

"I'm really happy you're coming."

Matthew blushed as he turned to give the driver a kiss on the cheek. The only abnormal thing was that Francis was blushing as well. Usually Matthew wasn't one to admit his feelings without stuttering. Unless, of course they were in bed. Where Mattie wouldn't hesitate to call his name, and say how much he loved him! (But I digress)

"Why thank you, I'm glad to be coming as well"

France moved one of his hands to hold the Canadian's. They were content all the way to the rink. When the car stopped in the parking lot, Matthew got his bag and stick, and was about to walk to the locker rooms when he was stopped.

"Don't I get to give you a good luck kiss?"

Francis grinned; Matthew blushed again, but received a kiss nonetheless (A long one I might add).

As Francis took his seat, the loud speakers bellowed the player's names to the crowd as the high school boys skated out. Most of them Francis could name from his and Mattie's school, but the other team just looked big, scary, and nameless. The game started. Matthew was number 13, (That's my lucky number!) a low number probably due to the fact that he was just so thin. Francis always told him he needed to eat more, but it just didn't change anything. Luckily, his lightness gave him extra speed on the ice. He really was good at hockey. Francis had been to a few games, but between tutoring French, and looking at colleges (he was a junior, Matthew's a sophomore), he just couldn't make it to most of them. Matthew never complained, he just filled him in on the scores afterwards, a smile gracing his pleasant face the whole time. Francis looked up just as Matthew got the puck. He didn't want to embarrass the boy, so he kept quiet. As he slid down to the goal, maneuvering the puck swiftly in and out, it looked like he was going to shoot, but he passed it to another boy, and it was shot in.

'Just like him,'

Thought Francis,

'Never taking the glory for himself.'

The game continued, and the score was 24 to 7 in no time, Matthew's team taking the lead. It was after their next goal that Gilbert got into a scuffle with a big Russian player on the other team, they began pushing each other around into the wall while the referee wasn't looking. Matthew skated over, and he pulled Gilbert away.

"Come one Gil, it's just a game."

Gil huffed, and turned away. Matthew looked between the two.

"Look, let's not get upset-"

"Shut up, you freakin' pansy!" The Russian boy yelled at him, and the next play was already going on.

Francis was somewhat uninterested in the whole idea of smashing each other into walls, trying to score a goal, but seeing Matthew glide on the ice made him think they should go ice-skating in the winter more often. Of course they would be in Paris, his home. Canada was just way too cold in the winter, even though Matthew didn't seem to mind.

'I wonder if he would spend Christmas with me in France?'

Francis looked up Just in time to see the Russian boy closing in on Matthew with the puck. He didn't even have time to blink, before he was body slammed into the wall, his helmet flew off, and his head met the boy's lifted stick, before he even hit the ice. A whistle blew somewhere, but Francis was too busy running to the front of the seats to make sure his Mattie was okay.

"Matthew!"

Blood was starting to pool around the ice, most likely from the bashing his nose received. The Russian boy was given a red card and sent off the ice while Matthew was put in an ambulance, Francis accompanied him of course. During the ride to the hospital, Matthew opened his eyes under Francis's worrying face.

"Oh! Are you alright mon chaton?"

Matthew couldn't really see without his glasses, but he knew it was Francis. Everything felt heavy, and he couldn't think straight.

"Where are we?"

Francis sighed, Matthew was talking, that was good.

"You are on your way to the hospital. That naughty Russian boy should be put away for doing this to you!"

Matthew was struggling to hear the words; his head was hurting so badly. But one question burned in his scrambled mind.

"Did… Did we win?"

Francis paused, then he laughed.

"Well there were only a few minutes left in the game, but I can call Gilbert for you later okay?"

Matthew nodded, but that only made his head hurt again, so he closed his eyes and succumbed to the sleep he craved.

.. … ….

Francis was sitting in the waiting room when he was called in.

"Matthew Williams?"

"Yes, which room?"

"Room number 113 on the left."

"Ah, Merci!"

He ran down the hall, and into the room where Matthew was lying down.

"Oh, look at you! How are you feeling, any better?"

Matthew had a bandage around his head, as well as a small one on his nose, there were also a few broken ribs, but he didn't pay much attention to them.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just a little dizzy is all!"

"Are you sure? You don't need the doctor to come in? Oh, don't scare me like that again!"

Matthew smiled, usually he was the one worrying over his boyfriend, but the roles were switched this time. Not that there was anything to worry about. He reached up and put a hand on Francis's cheek, guiding him down, and cutting off his babbling with a kiss. Francis's eyes widened, but closed as he took control of their heated lip-lock. He began to nibble on Matthew lip, asking for entrance, and it was given. They pulled away panting before things got too serious. Matthew's face was bright red as he breathed. Francis chuckled.

"You are as red as a rose mon petit Mathieu. I love you."

"I-I love you too. Thanks for coming to the game."

They both smiled at each other, but then a doctor came in to run some tests.

"You don't have to stay the night Francis!"

Matthew felt fine save for a few aches and bruises, but Francis looked tired and disheveled.

"Nonsense, I'll just have Gilbert stop by with some clothes for you and I tomorrow, although I can't say I hate seeing you in a backless hospital gown…"

Matthew's face was painted pink once again as Francis leaned over to peck him on the lips. But was forced to stay over when Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Mathieu?"

"If you're going to stay, can you stay in a bed with me?"

Francis sighed happily, and crawled into the bed with his favorite Canadian. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, and Mattie put his head into the crook of Francis's neck. They slept the whole night peacefully.

That is, until Alfred showed up with Arthur in tow the next morning…

THE END…

Alice yah, so I can ship almost any pair for you if u wants it, I am even planning on doing some brotherly one-shots.

/READ AND REVIEW\


	2. USUK: Iggy withdrawl?

Alice: Hey everyone! i-heart-ice-cream wanted a USUK (One of my faves!) So here it comes! Again, If anyone wants to review and ask for a certain pairing, I Get writers block, so give me ur pairing, and if u want to maybe a plot u want? Or even just a subject u want!

Francis: Of course she means I will have to be in every pairing, because I AM the cherry atop any story!

Canada: Alice doesn't own Hetalia… Ah, Francis, not here!

Francis: honhon!

Alice: K bye, I gtg film this… heheh

….. …. .. …

It was sunny, about nine in the morning. Alfred was dreaming peacefully about Iggy, and hamburgers, and other extremely American interests. It was during the hamburgers kick-line, that some rude bird decided to interrupt his sleep with it's very loud chirping. He rolled around, searching for his boyfriend in the bed. When his arms met nothing but pillows, he sat up, and put on his glasses.

"Artie? Hey, where are ya?"

He looked around the tidy room, Arthur liked a neat room, and his cobalt blur eyes met a note, and a plate of scones.

"Scones, ew."

HE picked up the sticky note, and read,

"Dear Alfred,

I know it's sudden, but my boss has called me in today to look at some paperwork, since my secretary is on vacation. I should be back in a few hours; I left some breakfast, my specialty! Don't mess up the house please?"

Alfred sighed, and looked down to the bottom of the note.

"Love, Arthur."

"Huh, well this is great! No boring Arthur for me!"

He jumped up, and put on a pair of sweats, and an American flag t-shirt. He stretched, and looked at the scones. He remembered how happy Arthur always looked when he made them. Licking his fingers when he put in the sugar, doing that little kitchen dance around to the oven to take them out, by then Alfred had usually come in to dance with him, pulling his lovers arms around him, and leading him as if it were a ballroom, and they weren't in their pajamas. He thought of Arthur's hips swaying near his as they spun around, his hands going lower, and lower, their faces coming closer and closer until they-

"Focus buddy! Up-tight Artie has left you with a day of solo happiness! Don't waste it!"

Truth be told, he ate the scones, but only so they wouldn't be left for the poor birds! He ran down the stairs, and turned on the T.V. On the remote was a sticky note.

"Don't worry about the laundry, I already did it.

Xoxo, Arthur"

Alfred looked at the X's and O's, remembering how soft Arthurs lips were, but also how pink, and wet they got when things got intimate. Nipping, and sucking, and-

"No! Forget about that! Being alone and stuff is every man's dream! Video games, food, Heaven!"

Silence met his outburst.

"…Right?"

More silence. Alfred sighed, and turned on his Xbox, waiting for it to start up.

"I need some coffee."

He stood up, and made his way to the kitchen, and more importantly, his precious coffee maker. On said machine was another sticky note.

"I made some of that distasteful coffee, I don't want to risk a mess with you still being half-asleep when you make it would I?"

Alfred huffed, what a neat freak.

"Careful, it should still be hot, dear.

Arthur"

Alfred groaned, forgetting his totally hot boyfriend was hard with all the notes he was getting from him. He wasn't some hopeless romantic after all! He didn't blush when Arthur took off his glasses for him before bed, when he forgot. And he was totally not getting lonely without his lover next to him that morning! Was he? He took his coffee, and drank it, sulking at how pathetic he probably looked at the moment.

"Seriously, a few hours without him, and he's all I think about? Not cool."

He went back to his video game, now ready to play some hardcore C.O.D.

"I wonder who Artie's doing? I mean WHAT Artie's doing! Whoa, Doing? Artie? Oh man."

He couldn't help it! Now that it had been brought up, all he saw was that night. It had been after one of Italy's crazy parties. Arthur had managed not to get completely drunk, but his eyes were filled with a like emotion. Lust, hazy excitement. They had stumbled up the stairs, ripping at each other's shirt, getting kisses in when they could. But what called to Alfred at the moment was how sexy Arthur looked under him, so little, but full of spark, demanding that Alfred not be so gentle, that he wasn't some china doll. Of course he had obliged, doing everything in his power to-

"WOAH! Hold your horses cowboy!"

Alfred was beginning to panic, Arthur still wasn't home? It was twelve now! He needed to get his mind off of, off of… Wait. Maybe, he didn't want to stop thinking about Arthur. What was so bad about being hopelessly in love with Arthur? Sure he felt a bit strange, he had never felt like this with anyone before!

'What is this! I feel upset when he's not around, even if it's only for a little while? Is that, is it maybe that-

"Alfred! I'm home! You git, you left the kitchen light on! Where are yo-Woah!"

Before he could finish, Arthur was tackle-hugged from behind by his relived boyfriend.

"Artie! I missed you!"

Alfred's grip softened, as he pulled Arthur into an embrace, taking in his scent of earl grey, and cologne.

"I was only gone for-"

"Let's go upstairs okay? I need to touch you."

Alfred didn't even blush, he was so tired of these images of his lover. He wanted the real thing.

"Saying such embarrassing things! It's only twelve-mhm!"

Arthur moaned into the surprise kiss, putting a hand on Alfred's neck. They made their way up to the bedroom, groping, and nipping whatever they could reach.

"I love you. In fact, I think I love you too much Artie."

Alfred finally confessed to his surprised Britain. Despite the distracting sucking of his light skin, Arthur managed to say one more thing, before they began their afternoon of, well, 'fun'.

"I don't know what happened to you while I was gone… but I c-can't say I. dislike i-it."

Regardless, the words 'I love you', were constant words that noontime…

…. … …..

Alice: Well I hope that met everyone's tastes?

Alfred: Yup… Delicious!

Arthur: SHUT UP!

Alice: Next in line is a PruCan!

Feel free to message me, because I need your ideas, and pairings! Just a message though, If I don't know your pairing very well, it might take a little more time for me to write about it, I'll have to research n' stuff! P.s.s. Please no OC's It's not that I don't like them, I just don't want to somehow mess up your characters personality, or being. In one of MY stories!

Prussia: It's almost our turn Birdie!

Alice: then I am free to other suggestions?

Canada: Please just don't put me in a ridiculous outfit?

Alice: Will do! Snicker snicker

REVIEW AND FAVE PLZ


	3. PruCan: Love at firstHm?

Alice: Hey everybody! So here's the next one-shot, a PruCan! Requested by Axsics!

Prussia: Better get used to writing about me, cause once you start, YOU CAN NOT STOP!

Gilbird: peep peep! (POKER FACE)

Alice: … Your bird… IS FREAKING ADORABLE

Canada: Alice doesn't own Hetalia.

Alice: ON WITH THE STORY! (hops on the back of a whale to her writing area, a.k.a. BED!)

… .. ….

Gilbert looked around. Surrounding him were hoards of Freshmen and their parents. Some dropping their bags, some trying to close the door on their crying parents so they could unpack, and some just trying to run back to their cars, and drive back to the airport. This was Hetalia Academy. A school for all types of 'gifted' kids. Gil was a sophomore, a shining star in the school's music program. He and his two friends, Francis and Antonio, started a band called 'The Bad Touch Trio', and now the school was begging them to play at all the dances, and parties.

"It isn't easy being awesome."

He would tell his Brother Ludwig,

"Ja, now let me finish my Calculus."

Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, was a year younger than him, but in the same grade due to his outstanding engineering skills, and mathematic comprehension.

Just as Gilbert was turning around, deciding that trying to visit his buds during a wave of incoming Freshmen, wasn't a very good idea.

"Hey everyone step aside! Hero, and his cousin, coming through!"

Alfred Jones, star quarterback on the football team, came barreling through the clump of newcomers, laughing heartily.

"He's got a cousin? Oh great."

Gilbert and Alfred weren't 'not' friends. But two people with huge ego's could only get along so well. But while Gilbert was watching Alfred pass him, someone bumped into him. The very someone who happened to be Alfred's cousin.

"Woah!"

But Alfred kept pulling,

And down Matthew went.

Down. Straight into Gilbert, who also went down. So there they laid. Matthew under Gilbert. Gilbert over Matthew.

"Oh, um. I'm so sorry. He get's kind of excitable."

Gilbert stared at his icy-violet eyes. How could someone so, how did he put it, innocent-looking, be a burger eating, jocky's cousin? And why did he feel his face getting warmer?

/

"Um, ah, psh! No prob, my awesome is still intact, so it's all good!"

'Nice save Gil.' He thought to himself.

/

Matthew stared at his blood red eyes. Why did he feel his face heating up? Oh wow, this was embarrassing.

/

"Um, ah, psh! No prob, my awesome is still intact, so it's all good!"

"Oh, well, that's good!"

'Nice one Mattie.' He thought to himself.

"HEY MATTIE! WHERE ARE YA?"

Alfred chose this moment to stumble upon the awkward positioning the two STILL happened to be in.

"Woah! Mattie don't worry! I'll save you from Gilbert!"

As Alfred pulled Gilbert off of Matthew, all both of them could think was.

'Matthew. That's, cute…'

'Gilbert. That's, cute…'

Gil watched as Matthew entered the room right next to his.

"Welcome! To your new home!" He heard Alfred shouting something about a new house.

'So, looks like I'll be seeing more of you then, neighbor!'

/

Study halls were so boring sometimes…

"Knock knock!"

Matthew looked up from his . Since when did doors sound like albino sophmores? He put down his polar bear stuffed animal, and opened his door. After a few weeks of living next to the 'awesome' Gilbert, Matthew had really grown to like him.

'Not that I'll ever tell him that.' He thought.

"Yes Gil?"

Gilbert stood outside, a grin on his ever-grinning face.

"Hey I need some more help with that French home work, Francis is somewhere flirting his ass off. Think you can lend the awesome me a hand?"

Matthew smiled, but on the inside he was giggling.

'Yes! Yes! YES!'

"Um, sure! I'd be happy to."

"Sweet! Come on over to my room of awesome!"

"Wow, this is a nice dorm room."

Matthew had never been inside of Gil's room. The red walls were covered with German musicians, and on the ground were scattered lyrics to songs his band was working on. They sat on the floor, with the French book open, and Matthew started to explain the conjugations of the verbs. About halfway through the first three verbs, Gilbert's bird started peeping up a frenzy. Matthew looked over. A light colored bird was looking at them. Trying to get out of his cage.

"Oh, that's Gilbird, he wants some cruising time! Come on out buddy!"

Gilbert went over, and opened the little door, Gilbird flew out and landed on Matthew's soft hair, almost camouflaging itself.

"Oh! He's so cute! I love birds."

Gilbird started to settle into Mattie's hair as Gil walked over.

"Hey now Gilbird, that's no way to say hello!"

Gilbert leaned down to gently take the bird out of his hair, his hands brushing locks of Matthew's soft, chick-like hair.

"Your hair looks just like Gilbirds feathers. I think I'll call you Birdie!"

Matthew blushed.

"Okay…"

Gilbert looked down into his eyes, still on his knees leaning over the smaller boy. Gilbird had flown off to perch on a music stand. His heart was pounding, being so close to Matthew was something he'd only dreamed about.

"Hey, I have a question." Gilbert whispered,

"Um, what is it?" Matthew looked up into Gil's red eyes, finding it hard to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

"How do you say 'Can I kiss you?'" Gilbert said, coming in closer.

Matthew couldn't control himself as he closed the gap between their mouths. When he realized what he was doing he, well he, kept doing it!

'Oh wow.'

Matthew was pressed up against the wall as he let Gil take over the kiss, wrapping one hand in his platinum hair, and another softly placed on his cheek, urging him on.

Gilbert couldn't believe it. He was kissing Mattie? Not that he objected… Putting one arm on the wall to keep them steady, and another around Matthew's waist, he kept on kissing his Birdie. Pulling away panting, after what seemed like hours, Gilbert pulled Mattie into a hug.

"That was…"

"Awesome?"

"I love you." They both said, at the same time.

Gilbert laughed, and Matthew giggled along with him. They stayed in their warm embrace, still pressed up against the wall, as Alfred bounded into the room…

"Hey Gilbert, is Mattie here? I need to- WOAH BUDDY BACK IT UP OFF MY COUS!"

Alfred ran over and pulled Matthew away, dragging him by his hood into the hall, and back into his own room. He stopped to turn around and glare daggers at Gilbert, who just sat there like he's won the lottery. But what Matthew said next caught his attention.

"Call me."

Then Matthew was thrown into his room, given an 'American Exorcism of dumb German people.' As Alfred called it, which involved pouring two gallons of water over Matthew's head, and one whole bottle of mouthwash, used in one day. Matthew smiled through the whole thing. Gilbert finished up his French homework (he never really had trouble with it to begin with.) and put Gilbird back in his cage.

"Extra sausage for you tonight mein friend!"

Gilbird chirped happily.

You could call it love at first sight. Or there's the other option…

/ MEANWHILE \\

"Francis did you get it all on camera?"

Antonio rolled around on his tomato patterned bed as Francis pulled the disk out of his laptop.

"Ah yes! That was one heated session! Kiku will love this!"

They laughed in Antonio's room until Lovino stormed in, and told them to shut up.

"Ah mon ami, I am so glad I tripped that Canadian in the hall that day, you see how well my plans work?"

Antonio nodded, and Francis laughed evily.

"Now to bring together that idiot football player, and my dear little tea drinking Briton!"

As I was saying, you could also call it love at first trip…

… .. …..

Alice: Well there you have it! I am now awaiting requests for more one-shots!

Prussia: That was… AWESOME!

Canada: … (passed out)

Alice: YESS! (drags body away)

Prussia: (looks towards Alice) I don't want to know…

France: As long as you bring him back functioning in one piece I'm okay with it.

Alfred: BRO! NOOOOO! HEY VIDEO GAMES!

Alice: P.s. I know Al and Mattie are brothers, but for him to be from Canada, I had to make an exception.

READ AND REVIEW WIT HSTORY IDEAS AND PAIRINGS YOU WANT!


	4. PruMerica: Hero's and awesomeness

Alice: Hey y'all! Here comes a new one! A PrxUs! (Although, I've found myself calling it PRUMERICA! Amazed?) I've never written one before so I hope I don't displease anyone!

America: Who'd wanna go with that egomaniac? (Bluuuuush)

Alice: You. Now shut up and get into the story.

Prussia: Alice doesn't own Hetalia, I'm just too awesome for her to own apparently

Alice: This is why I don't let you up into 'THE BRAIN' for intros. Now GO SIT IN THE CORNER!

Prussia: AWESOME CORNER!

Alice: So without a further ado, here is the PRUMERICA one shot requested by MDWOLFGIRL.

…. .. …..

"Mutti, are we there yet?"

"No Gilbert."

Gilbert leaned out the window and groaned. Moving sucked. Moving from one town to another sucked. But moving from Germany to America, now that just sucked rotten eggs.

"Mutti, are we there yet?"

Gilbert poked his younger brother Ludwig's cheek, as he waited for a response from his mother.

"No Gilbert, just a little bit longer."

He sighed, although his brother's cheeks were soft, and pokable, annoying a sleeping infant only guarantees so much fun.

"Mutti, are we there yet?"

"For the last time. No, we are not!"

Gilbert groaned again, clearly displeased with how slow the car was going, compared to how fast he wanted to just get out of this annoying car, and find some other kids to share his awesome with.

"Mutti are we-"

"Yes! Now go! Go introduce your self to the other kids!"

It was clear that Gilbert's mother had had enough of his shennanigins. So he happily tickled Ludwig in the stomach to wake him up, and went running to the playground, where many of the neighbor's kids could be seen playing. But as he could see when he got a little bit closer, some of the children were doing more pushing than playing.

"Hey Gimme that!"

"No! It's mine, ya big oaf!"

Gil ran over to see that the commotion was over a toy super hero. All of the bigger boys were pushing around a littler one who was holding the toy.

"Hey!"

Gil stepped in, he pulled away the first two, pushing them out of the sandbox, sending them running, and grabbed the last one by the front of his shirt.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's bullies, now go away before I have to show my awesome skills of awesomeness!"

The boy ran to the jungle gym, and hid with the other two boys.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

The boy looked up at him from his sitting position in the sand, and grinned.

"S'fine! Hero's never get hurt!"

He then stood up, and presented himself to the surprised albino.

"Alfred F. Jones. Seven years old, plus a quarter, and the neighborhood hero!"

He proudly showed off his Superman t-shirt, and laughed somewhat heroically.

Francis and Antonio (Gil's summer camp friends,) had told him not to make friends with Americans, that they were weird. But Gil felt like his awesomeness needed to be shared with the world. And this kid wasn't so bad! IF anything, he would make a good idol to this child! (Despite the fact that they were the same age), he put out his hand and replied,

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Seven AND A HALF years old, and just moved here, and am now the most awesome kid in the neighborhood!"

Alfred frowned, not liking the ego his new friend possessed, as it had to coexist with his own, but shook Gil's hand, still glad to have a new companion.

/ SEVEN YEARS LATER \\ (which means Gil: 15, Al: 14, Ludwig: 9)

"Alright, please note that your homework is pages 204 to 207 all odd numbers. Due tomorrow. Now leave"

Mr. Zwingli (Switzerland!) closed his planner, and walked out of the room, leaving the students to pack up on their own, and get to their next class. Gil was walking down the hall to his free study period when he heard a commotion in room 224.

'I wonder what Al's up to? Maybe we could chill after school and play some C.O.D.?'

"Hey! Fight back you idiot! Or are you too scared?"

Gil peeked his head in to find a bruised and bloodied Alfred backed up against a wall in the room, Ivan towering over him.

"Believe me you commie, I would love to! But Hero's have rules you know? And one of those is that we don't hurt the WEAK!"

'Al, you idiot!' He thought to himself before he saw Ivan deliver another punch, right into Alfred's jaw. That was when Gilbert strode in,

"Hey Ivan, why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?"

He pulled Ivan away before he could give another smack to the now sitting Alfred.

"Oh, so you'd like to help this dumb-ass? Why don't you-"

Gil had punched the biggest Russian in school. Punched him right into a chair, and put a hand on his head.

"Just for the record, I'm the only one who get's to call him a dumb-ass. And also, this dumb-ass happens to be my friend!"

"Come one! Everyone knows you guys like each other! I don't know why though."

Ivan stood up, and began punching Gil in the stomach until he was the one sitting down.

"After all, who would even consider liking a, ugly, albino FREAK like you-"

Before Gil could even flinch at another incoming punch, Alfred stepped up, having barely recovered from his own injuries, and punched Ivan square in the nose.

"Hands off bastard, he's mine!"

Alfred continued to punch until Ivan ran out yelling vocabulary that definitely wasn't going to be on the quiz tomorrow. Alfred went over to where Gil was, already standing up.

"Hey, are you okay?" He said? But Gilbert had beat him to checking wounds.

"You sure got the beat down! Kesese, I suppose not everyone's can take a hit as well as the awesome me!"

Alfred frowned,

"A hero takes hits for the good of humanity!"

"Yeah yeah, now sit down and let me stop that heroic bleeding of yours."

When Alfred was all taken care of, and Gil was given an ice pack, they were walking up from the nurses office when Alfred stopped him on the stairs. Feeling courageous, it might have been the adrenaline from the fight before.

"Hey Gil? I think the nurse missed something."

He stopped, and turned to look at the slightly small boy.

"Missed something? Where?"

Alfred pointed to his mouth, and showed a small cut on the inside of his lip.

Gilbert watched the blush form on Al's face as he waited for a reply.

"Hm, let me see what the awesome me can do for that."

Gilbert captured Alfred's lips in a gentle but emotion releasing kiss, being mindful of the cut, and showing Alfred that he did feel the same. Alfred's knees started to get weak as he put his arms around Gil and melted into the lip lock. They continued this heated embrace, until they had to pull away. Flushed and heaving, Gilbert smiled, and helped Al up from the stairs (Apparently they had gone down sometime during that affection) and they walked to their study hall, or what was left of it. Somewhere along the hall, Alfred slipped his hand into Gil's making the German boy's boys cheeks tint slightly.

"And for the record? I think he meant to say hot, albino freak, who is now with the most heroic guy in this school."

Gil smiled at him, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks Al. For being my awesome hero."

"Thanks for being awesome enough to like this hero."

And no one ever messed with the Awesome-Heroic duo again…

THE END! (OR you could call it the beginning of a beautiful relationship?)

….. .. …

Alice :AND IT'S DONE! Now onto another requested USUK!

Prussia: Damn, I keep getting hotter in each story!

America: And I keep getting more heroic in each story!

Alice: Oh shuttup, I have to get writing if this is gonna be ready for NEW YEARS!

YAYYY PARTAYYYYY!

Canada: Whoever is watching Alice? Please, don't let her drink too much. Not that a 13 year old girl should be drinking in the first place!

`France: Ah Matheiu! Girls will be girls, and when they drink? Girls will be happier girls when they have a little celebratory champagne!

Matthew: As you can see, partying is where her French side comes out.

Alice: READ AND REVIEW! (aHH hot boy! (reverts to Canadian shyness))

P.s. if there are any requests for more oneshots please message meeee!


	5. USUK: Werewolves?

Alice: Hey everybody! HAPPY NEW YEARS! I'm doing another USUK for Axsics's sis! EpicRamenKnight (cool name btw)

Alfred: woaahhhhhh third story pairing me so far! YESSSSS!

Alice: Don't get cocky, next thing you know someone requests a Nordic pairing, or European one, I do whatever the readers want bro.

Alfred: NOOO READER LISTENNN I AM THE HERO SO I NEED TO BE IN LIKE EVERY STORYYYYYY! MPHGF

Alice: (covers mouth with clothe) We really should be going…

England: Git. Alice does not in any way own Hetalia.

Alice: YAYYY 2012!

….. .. …..

\

"Oh come on, Artie! Please?"

Arthur was walking. Walking very fast. Walking very fast, which made it look like he was running. Okay, he was running! Running from his very persistent friend Alfred. It was about one year ago, that Alfred told Arthur he was a, well he was a, a werewolf…

"Stop following me! I told you I don't want to be changed!"

They were now in an alley, Alfred had run after him, and pinned him to the dark wall.

"Listen Artie, I know it sounds scary, but you know me! We're just like any other person!"

"Just with the ability to sniff out anything from miles away, unnatural canine-like tendencies, and the need to change into a wolf for a full moon?"

Alfred looked away, trying to think of another way to persuade his ever-stubborn friend.

"And it's Arthur, Not 'Artie!'"

He huffed, and tried to push the oaf off of him. But that didn't fly with Alfred; he leaned over him, and put a finger on his chin, lifting it up,

"Arthur, if I don't change you soon, I can't be here for much longer."

Arthur stopped struggling.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Alfred pulled him into a hug as he explained the rules.

"I'm at the perfect age to choose a partner, but it was to be another werewolf, because the pack travels constantly, and mates need to stay together. I think you're my mate, and I really hope you feel the same about me."

Arthur gulped, one night to decide?

"I-I don't"

Alfred pressed his lips hungrily against Arthur's neck, kissing and sucking, trying to get a good answer from him; all he had to do was get the permission. Then he could bite Arthur, and all would be well!

"Ah, don't, stop that, mhm."

Arthur's legs felt like jelly, yours would too if the one you liked was trying to invade your mouth with his tongue.

Alfred had moved up to his lips, trying to convey his love as best he could through kisses. But when he realized Arthur was kissing back, he decided for him. He pulled away, and grinned.

"Yup, you're coming with me!"

With that. Alfred picked him up, and started on his way to the tree line not far away from the tall buildings. Pausing once they were out of sight, then sprinting with wolf-like speed through the trees to his secluded house.

"Where are we going? Put me down!"

"Just hold on! You could say I'm kidnapping you, but that might be illegal, so we can just call it a date!"

Arthur was speechless, sure, he was insanely cute, and extremely muscular, and kind, and everything Arthur wanted in a-

'Woah! This is Alfred you're swooning over! Being a mate is probably a big commitment, and he is an idiot!'

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when he was dropped on a soft couch in a fairly large house.

"Where are we?"

Alfred down at him on the couch,

"This is my packs house! We call it the 'Den'! This is where we will be staying until you decide to let me bite you!"

Arthur groaned, so now he couldn't even have a moment's peace without this gorgeous man.

'Wait gorgeous? No, Idiotic! That's what I meant!'

After they had settled in, and Arthur had been given some clothes from Alfred (clothes which were much too big in his opinion.) They sat down together and watched T.V.

"So, did you change your mind yet?"

Alfred looked over at him, trying to see through his listless eyes, searching for a flicker of a yes.

Arthur just didn't know what to think. He had known Alfred for a year (and what a nice year it had been, not that he would admit it.) and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't harbor feeling for the energetic blonde.

'So why are you refusing him?'

"Artie? Are ya there? Hello?"

Alfred had resorted to poking Arthur in the cheek trying to rouse a response.

"What! And Stop that!"

"I wanted to know if you'd let me bite you now?"

Those puppy-dog eyes had only a slight affect on Arthur, but not enough to sway him.

"No."

Alfred huffed,

"Well you're not leaving until you say yes!"

He pecked Arthur on the cheek, and stood up to get a drink, leaving Arthur to think some more. He came back quickly, and cuddled Arthur against his chest, getting them into a snuggling position, and pulling a blanket over them.

"Why are you-!"

"Why are resisting me?"

Arthur stopped squirming, and hid his face under the blanket. But Alfred was having none of it.

"I'm serious, I know you feel the same! What are you so afraid of?"

Arthur shook, not wanting to admit what was keeping him from saying yes, which his heart told him to, and his brain advised him against. Alfred pulled the blanket from Arthur's face, making him look into those cobalt blue eyes.

"Artie? Wha-"

Alfred lifted a finger to his green eyes, trying to figure out why the one he loved was crying. Arthur buried his face into Alfred's warm chest, wetting it with tears as he choked out a small response.

"Don't want you to, regret being, with me."

Alfred blinked, not fully understanding,

"What do you mean? Regret?"

Arthur sniffed, trying to regain his composure.

"Well, I'm not saying I'd hate being a, a wolf sometimes, but, I just, what if you realize one day that you don't, that you don't want me anymore? What then?"

Alfred's eyes widened. Then they closed, and opened slowly. Arthur frowned, putting his face back into Alfred's shirt.

"Is that what you were afraid of?"

Alfred brought Arthur's face back up to his, and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. HE then continued to kiss Arthur's face, his cheeks, nose, and he kissed away the tears in his eyes.

"How could ever think that I would stop loving you? I don't know who would every treat you like that, but all I know is that as long as I live, I don't think I could find another mate as good as you."

Arthur gasped at the confession, hearing the emotion in Alfred's voice as he stroked his hair. The idiot that he had grown to love was showing a side He had only seen once or twice.

"Do you really mean that?"

"With all of my heart."

Alfred leaned in, and kissed him again, this time with another emotion.

"And I'll be damned if I let you get away from me."

Arthur's eyes dried, and he kissed back, this time with reassurance. He knew how he felt about Alfred now, and he knew how Alfred felt about him. There was nothing holding them back from each other, and that was perfectly okay with him! Things started to get intimate when Arthur found himself on Alfred's bed, both of their shirts gone. Alfred paused while kissing along Arthur's jawline.

"So, can I bite you?"

Arthur looked at him and smiled.

"Of course you can."

"Are you sure?"

"Not getting cold feet are we?"

Alfred pouted,

"Of course not!"

"Then do it. I dare you."

Alfred liked this side of Arthur, but there was one other thing.

"Artie? It's gonna hurt."

Arhtur looked up from tugging at Alfred's under-shirt. He blinked in thought, and then he laughed.

"I don't care."

Alfred's control slipped away as he leaned down onto Arthur's shoulder, and sniffed, taking in an intoxicating scent of lemon tea, and Polo cologne. He looked up for a final conformation, and once he got the nod, he, as gently as he could with the little self-control he had left, bit down. His hand found Arthur's as he pulled away, licking away the small trace of blood. Arthur flinched, but didn't pull away. It was when the pain started that he began to squirm.

"Ngh, Al!"

"Shh it's okay Artie, I'm sorry."

Arthur felt like he was on fire, Alfred had to hold him down to keep him from falling off the bed. Arthur felt something sprout from his head, and after the pain had let down a bit, he realized they were ears.

"What the hell is this!"

Alfred looked up to his furry ears, and laughed,

"Oh that's just a pre-stage, they'll go away in a few hours!"

Arthur looked down at Alfred's rippling muscles, and realized they had something to finish, he felt hot, and he wanted to let these new feral feelings out, and right now Alfred looked about the same.

"Can we continue what we were doing before?"

Alfred gave a growl of happiness as he climbed on top of Arthur, ready to get back to where they had started off.

"My pleasure."

… … ….

Alice: Hey! I was gonna make this a lil more New Years esque, but I just had a feeling and went with it! Hope I made it well enough!

America: That was, hot.

Arthur: EARS, YOU GAVE ME EARS!

Alice: I am now open for requests on one-shots! So feel free to message me, or just leave a review, and Ill get back to you with an answer as soon as possible!

READ AND FAVE, AND REVIEW! 3


End file.
